United American Video Corporation
Logo descriptions by Michael Bass, Brillemeister, StephenCezar15 and PAV123 Logo captures by Brillemeister, Midaba2004, Livin', Eric S., and SuperMuppet Editions by Brillemeister, mr3urious, V of Doom, Nathan B. and StephenCezar15 Video captures courtesy of Brillemeister and Xpk951 1st Logo (1984-1989)Edit UAV1 UAV2 Add a photo to this gallery Logo: On a background consisting of an American flag, a white rectangle flips forward into view. Inside of the rectangle is a red segmented upside down trapezoid with a star in the middle and the blue script text "United American Video" also in the middle. The logo zooms back towards the top of the screen as it is replaced by a grey background with a red, white and blue line. Beneath the line is the white text, "For better picture quality, adjust tracking control on VCR." FX/SFX: The flipping of the rectangle and the wiping transitions... Cheesy Factor: ...which are very cheap, especially for the time period. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Not all tapes used this logo, so be on the lookout. Scare Factor: Minimal, thanks to the silence and the effects, but it's far tamer than what followed in later years. 2nd Logo (1989-1991)Edit UAV3 UAV4 Add a photo to this gallery UAV 1989 Logo UAV 1989 Logo Add a photo to this gallery WARNING: The video is very loud, so lower the volume before watching it. Nickname: "American Tapes II", "Loud Whoosh", "5th Place in the Loudest Logo Award" Logo: On a mostly blue gradient starry background with black in the top right corner, we see an American flag come out of nowhere and zoom out at the top of the screen. We then see a brief shine where the American flag zoomed out, and the large letters "UAV," which are blue with red stripes and are meant to resemble the American flag form after the shine. After this, we see a white star zoom out and rest on the "A." The text "United American Video Corp." appears below the letters. Variant: On some tapes, the text is not shown at all. FX/SFX: The American flag zooming out, the shine, the letters forming, the star zooming out, the appearance of the text below. It's an immense improvement from the previous logo, but... Cheesy Factor: ...the whoosh is very unnecessarily loud, as if the audio modulation guy missed work. Music/Sounds: A tremendous "whoosh" sound that slowly increases in volume. This is something that should only be heard on low volume. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on releases from the era such as Southern Comfort, Lovers & Liars, Gold Rush, Godzilla vs. Megalon, some tapes of The Andy Griffith Show and some early public domain cartoon tapes including Looney Tunes, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Popeye, and Superman. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The loudness of the whoosh can catch some off guard, but it got even worse with the next logo... 3rd Logo (1991-1996)Edit UAV5 Add a photo to this gallery UAV (United American Video) Logo (1991?) UAV (United American Video) Logo (1991?) Add a photo to this gallery WARNING: LIKE THE PREVIOUS LOGO, THE VIDEO IS VERY LOUD, SO LOWER THE VOLUME BEFORE WATCHING IT. Nicknames: “Whoosh of Death”, "Whoosh of Annoyance", "Loud Whoosh II", "The Palindrome Logo", "UAV from Hell", "4th Place in the Loudest Logo Award" Logo: Against a black background, a giant, two-toned blue letter A comes lazily sweeping from the back, joined by (turning around, in small white font) the letters making up the word "CORPORATION", and from the sides by the letters "U" and "V". A red bar indented with the word "CORPORATION" comes up from the opposite direction, spinning slowly like an axle, until it stops to interlock with those letters. The entire logo then immediately shifts to face toward the upper left and pauses for about 1.5 seconds, then the entire animation plays in reverse (like a palindrome, meaning one half of the logo is playing forward, and the other half is played backward). Variant: Some tapes that show the company's tracking control screen has the logo fade in and fade out at the point where the letter A and the word "CORPORATION" appear. This variant was first shown in 1993 and last shown in 1995. FX/SFX: The multiple rotating CG letters and bar, the slow zooming. Cheesy Factor: This logo suggests that the designers really wanted to use their new computers just for the thrill of it. Also, it looks almost excruciatingly corporate, and the animation playing in reverse midway through seems like this company didn't have that large of a budget to begin with! Also, like the previous logo, the whoosh is unnecessarily loud. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, but much louder. Availability: Can be found on tapes from this era such as public domain cartoon tapes, public domain movies, tapes of The Andy Griffith Show, UAV Gold releases, and some old Davey & Goliath tapes, which are easy to spot out because the logo covers most of the company's video cover. It also appeared on the 8 min. series of workout tapes including the Kathy Ireland series. It surprisingly appears on the 1999 VHS of Gulliver's Travels (1939 film), due to the fact the tape label has the Sterling Entertainment Group logo while the cover has the Ovation Home Video logo. Scare Factor: High to nightmare, mostly due to the black background and very loud noise. The letters can appear threatening too. All combine to make one feel as though they've seen something blow up. Most tapes show this at the beginning immediately after the company's FBI warning screen or tracking control screen, or at the end after the program, which increases the scare factor. However, the scare factor is lowered for those who like this logo. 4th Logo (1996-1998)Edit UAV6 Add a photo to this gallery UAV Entertainment (1996) (With FBI Warning) UAV Entertainment (1996) (With FBI Warning) Add a photo to this gallery Nicknames: "UAV in Space", "The Palindrome Logo in Space", Logo: A supernova (a large explosion from space) happens on a black background. The UAV logo in the previous logo, this time with "ENTERTAINMENT" in gold lettering on the red bar, flies into view. Once the logo is into place, light beams come out of it, and pans ever so slightly towards us. The supernova (as well as the light beams) then disappears, leaving the UAV logo on a black background. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: An explosion, then a truncated whoosh from the previous logo (which is much softer), and a synth note. Availability: Uncommon; seen on some later UAV Corporation tapes such as Gilad tapes, Kansas City Confidential, and Moses: Egypt's Great Prince. Used in tandem with the previous logo until 1998. Scare Factor: Medium. The explosion from the beginning of the logo will throw people off, but it's mellower than the previous 2 logos. Final Note: Later on, UAV became Sterling Entertainment Group.